Reunion
by Epona3
Summary: Annie and Auggie reunite, briefly. Post 4X10


Auggie was a block from his house when he heard the car pull up beside him.

"Hey." The voice said. Annie's voice.

Auggie turned toward her, his face pale.

"I don't want to get out here. Get in the car and I'll explain."

Auggie nearly fell off the curb going to the vehicle. He scrambled for the door handle, and almost hit his head getting inside. He didn't bother collapsing his cane before he reached for her with both hands.

Annie turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before facing the road and pulling the vehicle forward.

"Sorry for the surprise. I didn't know how closely you were being watched and didn't want to waste time on protocol."

Auggie held her right hand tightly in his left. "That's okay. I like surprises."

Annie gently pulled her hand away so she could turn the car. "Will they miss you at work tomorrow? I have a hotel in Virginia."

"It will raise some flags. They are watching me pretty close."

"Sorry about that." Annie responded.

"Hey, we are in this together." He said softly. "Have been since day one. Even if we are always apart." He placed his hand on her leg.

"I miss you." She said softly.

"You could pull over right now and I could show you how much I feel the same way."

Annie laughed for one quiet breath and pushed the gas pedal a little harder.

It felt like a lifetime before they pulled to a stop outside a Hampton Inn. Auggie got out of the car as soon as she put it in park and made his way to the driver side door.

"That was the longest drive of my life." He said.

"Agreed." She replied. She gently pushed him to a position to follow, rather than to kiss her, and quickly walked toward the side door of the hotel. "I checked in earlier. Room 203." She stated as she stuck the key card into the door.

Auggie ran his hand over the wall by the door and felt that there was a Braille label, then he followed Annie inside, staying close. As soon as he heard the door click shut, she was in his arms.

There were no coherent words between them until their passion was satiated.

When they were finished, Annie was on her back and Auggie collapsed on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she started to cry. Auggie looked up toward her and rolled onto his side. He sat up and positioned himself so that she could curl herself into him. For a while he simply held her close while she sobbed and occasionally kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay." Auggie whispered.

Annie swallowed. "I'm finding that harder to believe every day."

Auggie choked back a tear of his own. "You have to believe it."

She nodded against his chest.

For a while, they just sat in each other's arms while she gathered her emotions and he took in every detail that he could. Finally, she calmed down and pulled back.

"Better?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "No apology necessary. You've had a crazy couple of months. I'm just glad you are here."

She leaned into his hand. "Me too." She whispered.

"How long?" Auggie asked.

"I don't know." She responded. "A few days, maybe as long as a week."

Auggie lit up. "Really?"

"Mm hm," She affirmed.

Realization hit Auggie. "You were limping. You're hurt."

Annie sighed. "That's not it."

Auggie looked more concerned. "What happened?"

"I was arrested for shoplifting." She said, sheepishly.

"I deleted your fingerprints from all systems." Auggie said. "They should have come up with your alias."

"Yeah, they did. You came through, like always. I just felt like it was a sign that I was getting sloppy and needed to take some time to recharge."

Auggie couldn't stop running his fingers over her. "I like the way you think, Walker."

"Thanks." She replied.

"So why are you limping?" He asked, his tone serious.

"Because I've been going non-stop and my muscles ache."

Auggie trailed his hand down to her thigh and felt her usual strong muscles. He wasn't buying her explanation, but wasn't going to push. She claimed that they had time, and he trusted that she wouldn't leave in the night.

However, Auggie did wake up to an empty bed. "Annie?" He asked.

"In the bathtub."

Auggie walked in and kneeled beside the tub, facing Annie. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"Is there room for two of us in there?" He asked.

"We can try." She responded.

Auggie carefully joined Annie the tub. It wasn't quite big enough for two people, but they made it work. Neither one of them minded the idea of being pressed tight with the other. Annie sat on his lap, her hair pulled over her shoulder so he could bury his face in her neck. Their legs were tangled in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"How are your sore muscles now?" Auggie asked as he started to massage her neck.

"Getting better every minute." She said as she leaned back against him.

He gave up on the massage, wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. They just sat for a moment enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

"Let's stay like this forever." Annie suggested.

"We would turn into prunes." Auggie mumbled against her neck.

"Okay, then. Just the part where we stay in each other's arms."

Auggie squeezed her tightly. "That, I can handle."


End file.
